Link vs Decidueye
Link vs Decidueye is Peep4Life's one hundred and ninety-second DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 12! Legend of Zelda vs Pokemon! Which green archer from Nintendo proves to be a better shot? The Hero of Hyrule or the Arrow Quill Pokemon? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The new quest Link was on had brought him to the united islands of the Alola region. The Hyrulian fighter made his way through all kinds of terrain: the water, the hills and now he was travelling through a crowded hill area. From above, the leaves rustled violently and Link was more than aware of something following him. Unsheathing his sword, Link inspected the closer trees before spinning on the spot to shield a barrage of Razor Leaves. His attacker then made himself known, a Decidueye landed a few feet before Link and stared down the adventurer. Not one to back down, Link stood his ground and began circling Decidueye's position. Decidueye prepared another attack, and circled in the opposite direction of Link. The owl quickly attacked again, but once more Link shielded. However, as soon as he lowered his defence Decidueye charged into him. Here we go! ''' The Pokemon slammed Link into a tree, hitting the Hyrule warrior hard. Link threw him off and swung for the owl's closest wing. Decidueye saw this coming and took to higher ground. As Link swapped to his bow, Decidueye called on Ominous Wind. The ghost attack dragged Link into a rock, stunning him and allowing Decidueye to come in close again. Link bashed the bird with his shield, and then went on the offensive. He slashed Decdueye multiple times and kicked him away. Recovering swiftly, Decidueye flew over Link's head, dodging a Hookshot as he did. The Pokemon turned around and opened fire with Leafage. Link immediately had to go on the defence but Decidueye would not let up. Eventually he had to cave in, so he rolled to a side and then used his Hookshot to climb onto a tree branch. Decidueye had to risk Brave Bird, but Link ensured the risk did not pay off. He leapt from his branch and stabbed down on Decidueye's back. He then used his Hookshot to throw the owl to the ground. A large crater formed, but the Pokemon was still itching for a fight. Taking recoil damage wasn't even enough to slow down Decidueye, who delivered a Shadow Sneak, blasting Link in the back. As the Hyrulian armed a bomb, Decidueye summoned Ominous Wind. The bomb flew back in Link's direction and he barely got his shield in the way. Link then made a move with a spinning attack but a he got high in the air, Decidueye clattered him with Shadow Force. Link buckled as the attack dealt some serious damage but he still tried to cleave Decidueye as he flew overhead. The owl would reach a certain range, fire Razor Leaf, and then shoot off. He did so several times, keeping Link pressed against a rock but he couldn't break past Link's guard by relying on range. So he risked coming in close with Leaf Blade. Link saw this, and leapt up, throwing a bomb below. The explosion unsettled Decidueye's flight path and allowed for Link to capitalise with a kick to the chest. It turned out Link had failed to capitalise on a huge opening though, as Decidueye flew back and was able to land a more deadly Razor Leaf thanks to Link's positioning. Both combatants had about grown sick of each other at this point. Link fired multiple arrows which all clashed with Decidueye's grass based offence. The owl then had a plan. He flew up into the trees, cloaking himself from Link's line of sight. The warrior of Hyrule proceeded with caution, but was blasted in the back by a Shadow Force. Decidueye looked to do this again, but Link fired a stray Hookshot up in the air. The hook didn't grab Decidueye, but it did knock him off course. The owl crashed to the floor, bouncing off the ground and then flying back towards Link with Brave Bird. Link parried with his shield, and then rolled beneath the bird as it rushed again. All the while, Decidueye was taking recoil damage and this began to play on the Pokemon. Deciding it was all or nothing, the Alolan native figured an all out attack with Leaf Blade was the only way to go. In he rushed, as Link took position with a bow. Unfortunately for Decidueye, Link fired off two perfectly placed arrows that pinned the owl up on a tree by the wings. The Pokemon struggled as Link rushed with a Triforce Slash. The attack cut Decidueye down, as well as shattering the tree. The trunk of which landed flat on the upper body of the owl's remains. Link then continued his quest, retrieving his fired arrows. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Link!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:'Bow' Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Pokemon vs Legend of Zelda themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Blade vs Sword fight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Zelda vs Pokemon Themed fights